


Masks

by PalavaRakkaus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Art, M/M, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/pseuds/PalavaRakkaus
Summary: Dear subscribers, I know this is not what you signed up for. I will not make a habit of this, promise.Related.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Dear subscribers, I know this is not what you signed up for. I will not make a habit of this, promise.
> 
> [Related.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858078)


End file.
